marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain British (Earth-9047)
Mutant Beach Party! At one point, the X-Persons were being harassed by the Ominous consortium of their most deadly and most implacable enemies and tried to hide from them in a beach house, where they could either plan their strategy or have idle angst-overflowing chit-chats, probably the later. Captain British joined the X-Persons, even if he was not a mutant or a member of the X-Persons. He expressed his own doubts about his presence to his friend, Dusk Kitten of the X-Person, but she insisted they can "adopt" Captain British with some retcon. The consortium arranged that the X-Persons be attacked by several other enemies, to weaken the heroes, before the consortium itself arrived. Thus, the house security was breached by the Justice Junta and, later, by a cameo appearance of the Scarlet Wench and Slicksilver. The X-Persons left the house, only to be attacked in a nearby forest by the Hotrodders. No-one important died in those encounters, but then, the huge Living Humongous Menhir tossed all of the X-Persons and allies from the top of a cliff. They only survived because they fell on top of X-Person Non-Entity, killing him. However, a number of the X-Persons (championed by Sturm-and-Drang really believed they had been killed in the fall and somehow restored to life by over-goddess Ragu, meaning that they had to leave for Australia. Dusk Kitten disagreed, which led to a schisms between both factions. Eventually, the X-Persons decided that those among them who believed to have died, were to leave for Australia; but the remaining X-Persons and Captain British would stay behind in the beach. Captain British and his allies then have a number of important battles, including fighting the Four Horseman, Made of Ol'Paper Clips and then opposing to the High Ablutionary during his Ablutionary War - but they insisted fans were to buy separate limited series to read those stories. The Australian-based team returned, claiming that Ragu insisted they were to "face their greatest challenge" there. Dusk Kitten was disgruntled at this and she decided to secede from the X-Persons and create her own team, X-Pialidocious, to have funny, flamboyant adventures with living people and, with the specific purpose of not going to Australia, they decided to move to England. Captain British, finding the team name to be supercalifragilistic, decided to join. Other members included Kloenix II, Night-boomfer and Beggin', who appeared from nowhere just for that. The team had their premiere as a mutant beach party crossover to justify their presence there. The X-Persons and X-Pialidocious were then attacked by the Readers and later by the consortium itself, an epic battle without apparent consequences.because no character seems to have died in the fight - I'm assuming it would have been mentioned in later stories. Ecchscalibur! Captain British continued his adventures with the British mutant Ecchscalibur, whos members were not all British or mutant. As a member of the team and probably leader, Captain British contributed fighting the Warwoofs, solving the Royal Family's marital trouble and then fighting the Treknet.To save me, why must I kill me? in ''What The--?!'' #26 Coming back home, he whole team had to deal with a different plague: Their lighthouse headquarter was invaded by alternate Ecchscaliburs. Fortunately the three alternate Ecchscaliburs were busy fighting each other so the team entered the lighthouse - only to find many other Ecchscaliburs. Kitty found Republican Ecchscalibur at his room; his teammates also found alternate versions. The team regrouped as the stiuation spiralled out of control, and then they were met by tycoon Bony Stark, who explained the reason: Stark owned mechandising rights for the team and wanted a lot of action figures, so he had staged this event to get spin-off material. | Powers = He has several powers due to the magic-imbued mutie gem that was given to him. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Object-Based Powers